Many methods and devices have been developed for dealing with insect pests. Many people are particularly interested in dealing with flying insects as they tend to be very visible, sometimes noisy and often possessing the capability to bite or sting. Traditional means for killing flying insects include devices such as fly swatters and their equivalent or chemical sprays. The former requires a certain skill and agility to be effective and the latter leaves a potentially harmful chemical residue in the area where used. The present invention addresses these concerns and also provides entertainment to those tasked with removal of insect pests in the form of a gun designed for shooting flying insects. Other devices developed to provide insect removal in a related fashion include the following inventions.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,533, issued to Kirsten, is directed to an insect shooting apparatus wherein a spring-loaded pistol-type device is used to dispense a shot or bead of material in order to exterminate various household insects such as flies. The device takes the form of a gun or pistol with a piston that is operated through a linkage mechanism and released under spring actuation by means of trigger. The movement of piston in a forward direction ultimately causes release of a shot holding a nozzle from a tapered end of the barrel. A shot holding nozzle contains a liquid which when dispersed upon an insect such as a fly and exterminates same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,433, issued to Comparetti is directed to a flea zapper which takes the form of a pistol and when activated by a triggered mechanism releases a powder material for controlling insects such as fleas normally found on furry animals. The flea zapper takes the form of a handgun with a pistol-type handle with a trigger to be operated by the finger of the user. When the trigger is operated, a sample of powder is released from the powder chamber through the barrel portion through an opening and dispensed onto the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,303, issued to Sweeny et al. is directed to deterrent ammunition which takes the form of a liquid-filled hollow ball. The projectile assembly is fired from an oversized tubular barrel extension on the end of a shotgun. The projectile assembly contains deterrent ammunition which upon rupture may control flies or other insects.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0283433, published for Gerardo is directed to a projection apparatus using pressurized air. The device comprises a gun-like device, an air chamber with a trigger with a valve inside of connector that connects the air chamber to the barrel. The air chamber can be filled with compressed air and after loading the gun with an object to be fired from barrel the operator then opens the valve to allow the air pressure out of chamber releasing the air from the chamber under operation of trigger and the projectile is released from the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,497, issued to Clark is directed to a dry flake sprayer and method which is used to spray dry flakes utilizing a pressurized gas source. The flake spraying device includes a spray module and a gun module wherein the spray module comprises an enclosure with a gas flow conduit and a flake conduit. A supply of dry flakes is placed into the enclosure and connected to gun and when the trigger is operated. Gas flows from the control valve through nozzle which causes the flakes to be dispersed through conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,051, issued to Maggiore, the Applicant, is directed to a bug killing gun that includes a compressed gas source fluidly connected to a chamber connected to a barrel. A compressed gas release mechanism is connected to the compressed gas source. A projectile storage magazine stores particulate projectiles and is located adjacent the chamber. A projectile loading mechanism moves the projectiles into the chamber from the magazine. A cocking mechanism is mechanically connected to the compressed gas source, the compressed gas release mechanism, and the projectile loading mechanism. A stock houses and supports the compressed gas source, the compressed gas release mechanism, the barrel, the chamber, the projectile storage magazine, the cocking mechanism and the projectile loading mechanism. When the gun is cocked, the projectile loading mechanism loads a predetermined quantity of the particulate projectiles into the chamber. When the compressed gas release mechanism is activated the projectiles are ejected from the chamber into the barrel and expelled from the gun.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a device for killing flying insects. It is a further objective to provide such a device that uses non-toxic means for killing the insects. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide an insect killing device that incorporates positive safety features. It is yet a further objective to provide such a device that is entertaining to use and inexpensive to operate. It is another objective to provide an efficient insect killing device in a compact format. It is still another objective to provide an insect killing device that is capable of rapid repeated fire while still maintaining necessary safety features. Finally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an insect killing device that is durable, inexpensive and simple for the user to master.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.